


There is Another

by Dammit_Dameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Dominant Hux, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux Wears Glasses, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Poe Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Dameron/pseuds/Dammit_Dameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another Solo. Snoke uses his power to bring her and Ben to the dark side of the Force. </p><p>One becomes the leader of the feared Knights of Ren, the other became the bodyguard to the third of command of the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Another

"I know he was here... Now where did you send him."

Kyra said as she walked up to the ageing man on the ground. He looked up at her with a stone cold face, she could see in his eyes that he felt pity on her. He wasn't going to tell her anything, not willing that is anyway. 

"Kyra, you don't have to be like this. There's still hope for-"

She didn't look away from him and pulled out her lightsaber and held it to his throat with murder in her eyes. They could hear pleas from his family that were being held a few feet away by the stormtroopers that Kyra had brought along with her onto the green lush planet. 

"Where did you send him, Pollux."

"It's not too late for you Kyra, come back."

"Kill them all."

"No you-"

The troopers did as they were told and shot Pollux's family were they sat. Pollux went to look at his family but Kyra held out her hand, using the Force to make him look at her once again. 

"We're not finished yet. Where did you send the Resistance pilot?"

"Jakku... I sent him to Lor San Tekka. He the village elder of a spiritual village not far from the Niima Outpost."

Kyra smiled and moved her saber away from the man. 

"Now was that so hard, Pollux?"

He didn't say anything and tried to fight her force grip on him so he could look at his family. Turning her back to the old man she let go of him and he looked back at his now dead family behind him letting out a heartbroken sob for them. 

"Don't worry, Pollux. You'll be with them soon."

Before he had a chance to run she brought her saber down, separating his head from the rest of his body. 

"Sir. What should we do with the bodies?"

"Leave them. We have what we came for."

She ordered them as she walked back to the command shuttle. She put her saber back on her belt and walked aboard her ship. 

"Hurry back to the Finalizer."

She commanded as the doors started to close behind her. 

*******

"General Hux, set a course to Jakku."

Kyra said as she walked onto the bridge of the Finalizer. She saw the General roll his eyes and told his men to do as the smaller young woman had said. 

"You found a lead to Ren's wild chase."

As if on cue the masked leader of the Knights of Ren came onto bridge and headed straight for Kyra.

"You found the map to Skywalker."

"No. But I found where the last piece is. More work than what you've done."

"Excuse me?"

"Please. All you've done is go through the archive of the Empire, not to mention Snoke handed you everything you wanted."

Hux saw Kylo go for the helt of his lightsaber and stood in between the two.

"Enough, both of you. We'll have the final piece of your map soon enough, Ren."

Both Hux and Kyra felt the larger man glare at them from behind his mask. Without another word he turned around and left the bridge, probably going to his sleeping quarters or a training room. 

"I'm still surprised that you don't share the same passion he does towards finding the map."

"Snoke put him on this path, I'm not one of his knights that he can boss around."

"Yet you went anyways."

"I have my reasoning, General."

He didn't say anything else to her and looked over at the workers on the bridge.

"I almost didn't feel safe with my personal bodyguard not on board."

"Oh please. You couldn't be safer. I almost never left."

The two looked out the bridge windows into the depths of space. The General and his bodyguard found themselves in this position a lot on the Finalizer. Ren would be off only the Force knows where and they would be standing here watching over the Star Destroyer.

"Will you be going down to Jakku with Ren to retrieve the map?"

"I've done my share of looking for the damn thing."

He simply nodded and then they watched as the ship jumped into lightspeed for Jakku.

*******

“Where’s the map Ren?”

Kyra asked when he came off of his shuttle from Jakku. He didn’t say anything and just walked past her. She was about to say something when he responded. 

“We have a prisoner. Interrogate him.”

After all this work he still didn’t have the final piece to the map to Skywalker. Turning around she saw Captain Phasma walking towards her. 

“Captain.”

“The prisoner is being taken to cellblock 23.”

Kyra nodded and headed towards the detention block. Her whole walk there every stormtrooper she past stopped whatever it was that they were doing and saluted her. 

Once she got to cellblock 23, the trooper standing guard moved out of the way and opened the door for Kyra. Walking in Kyra saw who was in the cell and her heart almost dropped out of her chest. There strapped down, sweaty, and beaten was Poe Dameron. Part of Kyra wanted to run out of the cellblock, find Kylo Ren and put her lightsaber through him, the other part wanted to prove herself to the First Order.

Poe didn't look up when the door opened, he kept his head down and his eyes shut.

“Well, well, well… If it isn't the best pilot in the Resistance.”

Hearing her voice Poe’s head shot up, eyes open and looking straight at Kyra. 

“Kyra… You're not…”

“Dead. Oh, I'm far from it really.”

“But all-”

“The Jedi were killed by the Knights of Ren, I know I was there. I helped them to tell you the truth.”

A wicked smile found it’s way across the young girl’s face as she took steps closer to the pilot.

“Where's the map, Poe?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Poe. You know what I can do. Just tell me where you hid the map and we’ll let you go.”

“Kyra, you know that's a lie.”

She smiled again and held her hand out and started to concentrate on Poe. Slowly she was able to start picking through his mind, like she was going through a book. She could hear Poe groaning in pain. 

“Kyra… Please.”

“Tell me where the-”

~~~~~~~  
“Poe?”

Kyra called out as she walked into the hanger, her voice echoing off the walls and X-Wings of the giant metal room. She walked over to the red and black star ship that seemed to be in the middle of the hanger. The words ‘Best Pilot in the Resistance’ were written underneath the window of the cockpit. Now she just had to find the so called best pilot. 

“Poe Dameron if you don't come out right-” 

Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her close to their body. 

“Back so soon gorgeous?” 

She heard the Yavin pilot whisper into her ear, causing her to blush. 

“I'm visiting on family reasons.”

“I thought it's because you missed me.” 

He spun her around in his arms, making her face him. 

“I've missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” 

Before anything else was said or before anyone catch the couple, Poe kissed her. He kissed her like they'd been apart for years. Kyra kissed him back as hard as she could, running her fingers through his thick dark hair. 

“Poe…” 

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against her’s never taking his eyes off of her. 

“I don't want to go back… I want to stay with you.”

“Kyra… You've wanted this. You're good at it.”

“I'm not with you…”

“I'm not letting you give up becoming a Jedi for me.”

“...but I-”

He kissed her again, this time backing up, making her lean against the outside of his X-Wing. 

“You'll be the greatest Jedi ever, Kyra. I promise.”

~~~~~~~

The memory played so vividly in her mind it was almost like it had only happened moments ago. She dropped her hand and looked at Poe. 

“Kyra. Please. Let me out and we can go back. Together.”

So many emotions raged within Kyra as she stood there. She closed her eyes and held her hand up again, forcing herself into Poe's head. Her action was so rage filled and powerful it send Poe's head straight back, causing him to curse in pain. 

“Kyra-” 

“Shut up!”

She was seeing red and all she could find in Poe's head were memories of the two of them. Letting out a scream of frustration Kyra got out of Poe's head and punched him instead.

“Where did you put the map!”

“Kyra, please. There's still good in you.”

She punched him again. 

“Where!?”

He didn't say anything as he looked into the eyes of his former lover. He saw all the rage and hate that clouded her once clear blue eyes. She wasn't the same girl he once loved. The dark side had twisted her in ways he couldn't have imagined, but he knew that his Kyra was in there somewhere. Even if that somewhere was a small corner of her mind that Snoke locked away. 

Kyra backed away from Poe as she felt the presence of Kylo Ren coming closer and closer to the cellblock, he knew that she was failing the interrogation.

“Tell me where you put the map. Kylo Ren is on his way, and I promise that he's not as much fun to have in your head as I am.”

Poe glared at her, nothing was getting out of him and she knew it. 

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” 

As the words rolled off Poe’s tongue Kyra tried one last time to extract the information from him. Trying harder than she had before. Poe screamed in pain as Kyra drug through his mind, searching everywhere to find the missing map. Only to turn up with memories from years ago. Poe's screaming stopped only when his body had had enough and passed out from the pain. Breathing heavily, Kyra withdrew herself from the pilot’s mind and heard the door behind her open. 

“Were you successful in finding the map?”

Kylo asked behind his mask. He knew the answer but wanted to hear Kyra tell him how she failed. Turning around, Kyra could tell that behind his mask was a smug smirk. 

“He's all your’s Ren.”

Walking past him, Kyra left the detention level. She didn't go back to the bridge, she went straight to one of the training rooms. There a stormtrooper stood outside the door. 

“Sir, what are y-” 

Kyra ignited her lightsaber and ran the trooper through. He fell to the ground then Kyra opened the door to the training facility, called out orders to the troopers already inside. 

Captain Phasma stood in the middle of the room, she was sparing with the other troopers. 

“Sir, I'm in the middle of-” 

“I out rank you Captain. Hand your troops over to me.” 

The silver trooper did as she was ordered. She stepped back from her troops, knowing full well what was going to become of them. This time she might as well time the young woman to see if she could beat the Knight of Ren’s record. 

The second Phasma stepped off the mat Kyra threw two of the troopers against the opposite wall. With that Phasma started the timer.


End file.
